Answer
by Pixistix2011
Summary: A goodbye to Marissa songfic with some memorable quotes.


**I will be your answer at the end of the line **

_Marissa: So, what do you think of Newport?  
Ryan: I think I could get into a lot less trouble where I'm from.  
Marissa: You have no idea._

**  
I will be there for you while you take the time**

_Marissa: So we'll get to TJ, split up, and we'll never have to talk to each other again.  
Ryan: Sounds like a plan. By the way, you could've knocked first._

**  
In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground **

_Luke: Maybe I'll just skip it, you know? Just go to the beach and wait 'til this all blows over.  
Ryan: Nope. It doesn't work that way. It's been months and I'm still the kid from Chino who burned a house down.   
Marissa: And I'm still the girl who tried to kill herself in TJ.   
Seth: And I'm still... Well, I'm still Seth Cohen. _

**  
I will hold the balance if you can't look down**

_Marissa: I think we should spend the entire summer just being normal.  
Ryan: We're not gonna hold Seth to that, are we?  
Marissa: No, no. That'd be impossible._

**If it takes my whole life I won't break, I won't bend**

_Summer: I mean this in the least scandalous way, but you're looking a little thin."  
Marissa I eat!  
Summer: Ok. Oh god, you definitely drink, what's in this lighter fluid?"  
Marissa: Ahhh this is a Newport Beach ice tea." _

**  
It'll all be worth it, worth it in the end **

_Marissa: "I'm moving out... You have my cell if Caleb kicks and you need help counting your cash."_

**  
Cause I can only tell you what I know **

_Marissa: Well let's see, my stepfather blackmailed me into living with my mom. My mom shipped my little sister off to boarding school, oh, and my boyfriend spent the entire summer with a girl who may or may not have been pregnant with his child and now that he's back he still won't talk to me thanks to D.J._

**  
That I need you in my life **

_Marissa: It's times like these when a girl needs her boyfriend most.  
Ryan: Boyfriend? ...never been one of those before._

_  
_**When the stars have all burned out**

**You'll still be burning bright**

_Marissa: I love you__  
Ryan: __What?__  
Marissa: __I love you__  
__Ryan: Thank you_

**Cast me gently into morning **

_Marissa: I don't care Ryan, I don't care about ding-dongs and I don't care about cheesesticks and I really don't care that I walked in on you with another girl…woman, whatever_

**  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a place so holy **

_Ryan: You've been amazing.  
_**_Marissa:_**_ I know what it's like to have someone who believes in you when no one else does._

**  
That I can wash this from my mind **

_Marissa: __did you ever wonder why I came to the pool house to find you? __  
__Ryan: Everyday. Here's your chance, clear the air, tell me __  
__Marissa: Cheesesticks, I hate ding-dongs_

**  
The memory of choosing not to fight **

_Marissa: I still think I should be the brains. __  
__Ryan: No, Seth's the brains. __  
__Marissa: Well, you're clearly not the beauty! __  
__Ryan: Oh, and now someone's the bitch!_****

If it takes my whole life I won't break, I won't bend

**_Marissa_**_: Of course I'm screwed up. I'm the daughter of a thief and a slut._

**  
It'll all be worth it, worth it in the end **

**_Marissa_**_: Mom, I love you. Just know that.  
_**_Julie_**_: Oh, sweetheart. That's all I wanted. I love you too._

**  
Cause I can only tell you what I know**

**_Ryan_**_: Okay, uh, this looks familiar.  
_**_Marissa_**_ Yeah? Well it shouldn't. They rebuilt it completely after you burned it down._

**  
That I need you in my life **

**_Marissa_**_: I'm sorry for all the craziness._  
**_Ryan_**_: I wouldn't have done it any differently. Except maybe Oliver._

**  
And when the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright **

_Ryan: So weird talking about that night...last time we were here I was leaving and now you are.  
Marissa: That night did you ever think we would end up together.  
Ryan: Your saying that its over? You never know..._

**  
Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind**

**Song:**

**Answer by Sarah McLaughlin.**


End file.
